


【夏五】论五条老师到底强x了多少次夏油杰

by SaberStark



Category: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru - Fandom, 咒術回戰 - Fandom, 夏五 - Fandom, 真的是夏五啊！
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 又名【你怎么这么熟练啊五条老师】我真的好喜欢写脆皮鸭文学啊，我好想当现代黄书大师，真的，有这样的职业吗，我一定去做请支持一个梦想！因为lofter已经！完全！发不出去了！
Kudos: 7





	【夏五】论五条老师到底强x了多少次夏油杰

夏油杰猫着腰从窗户沿下打算偷偷溜走。已经是第三天了，这三天五条悟都没有来骚扰他，他一定要坚持下去，不能再被这个白毛淫兽得逞了。

上周，每一天！每一天！夏油杰脸色复杂，每天这个淫兽都要溜进他的房间压榨他，美名其曰交流同届同学同事感情，不仅如此，还把薯片扔的到处都是，一边吃一边撒一地——他的长毛地毯在这混蛋没来之前只送洗过两次，现在已经是第五次了......

“杰，你在干嘛？”

恶魔，夏油杰顿时双目无神，这家伙一定是恶魔吧。

“锻炼身体。”

“真的吗！我也一起来！”

五条悟学他一样弯下腰在窗户沿下往前走，夏油杰暗想今天带着眼罩居然一点都看不清他脸上是啥表情。他索性站起来，“前几天出去的报告自己写了，别想赖给我，我根本就不在场。”

五条悟继续猫着腰，“诶？那个家伙可是一直跟在我身后的，为了保他我一直都有开技能啊。”

夏油杰额角出现一个十字，果然不应该对这家伙有什么好脸色，然而他正准备恶语相向，迎面三名一年级走过来了。

“夏油老师！五条老师这是在干嘛？”

“哟悠仁！老师这是在锻炼噢！要一起吗！”

“好啊好啊！”

野蔷薇和伏黑惠干脆转过头去权当不认识这两个二货，伏黑惠敏锐地察觉到夏油杰浑身的不自在，“夏油老师这是要去干嘛？”

“今天我和杰要进行同期同学同事的庆祝！”五条悟直起身体十分自信地说，“杰一会要去超市买庆祝用品，你们三个也早点回去好了！”

虎杖悠仁也直起身体，双眼放光，“我们可以加入吗，老师们的庆祝！”

伏黑惠看到夏油老师的眼睛放出了希望的光芒，而这些光芒迅速地在五条老师说了下一句话之后恢复到了生无可恋的样子。

“不行哦悠仁君，”五条悟眼罩之下的唇角愉悦地勾起，“同学聚会里还被人叫做『老师』，哪里还叫同学聚会嘛！”

“悟，不要拿多余的东西。”

“把西瓜放回去，这是可以煮在火锅里的吗？”

“餐后水果啊餐后水果，杰你怎么这么无聊……”

“无聊你就回家去。”

“不行，和杰一起逛超市的时间我要——我想放辣！杰，我要辣的！”

夏油杰一个手刀劈在他脑袋上，“上次吃辣就受不了换汤，这次不要再浪费钱了！”

五条悟没再吭声，只是让夏油杰明显地看到他撅着嘴很不情愿的样子。 夏油杰捏捏扁在一起的嘴唇，“怎么了，这就不高兴了？不高兴你先回去吧，我马上就到。”

五条悟把脑袋挪了一下放在夏油杰的肩膀上，盯着他挑选新鲜的菜叶。“可以吃薯片吗？”

“……掉地上的话给我一片一片叼起来。”

火锅吃的两个人很暖和——外面像是要下雨一样阴沉沉的，已经是秋天了，天也黑的格外早。眼罩在进玄关的时候就和鞋子扔在了一起——夏油杰顺手就扔了。五条悟翘着两条长腿躺在沙发上，一边啃薯片一边按电视遥控器。

刷了锅的回到客厅的夏油杰：“给我腾个地方。”

五条悟把两条腿搭在沙发背上，等到夏油杰坐下之后用两条腿夹着他，“想做。”

又来了，夏油杰无语，推了推他的小腿，“刚吃过饭啊。”

“刚好饭后运动嘛，”五条悟用另一只脚磨蹭同期的腰，放下了手里的遥控器和薯片袋子，去扯夏油杰的腰带，“好久了啊杰，你不想念我吗？”

夏油杰翻了个白眼，“上次你二半夜把我折腾起来搞了几回？这才几天？克制一点。”

五条悟不依不饶，“上次是好久了吧？我哪有不克制，上次不是我说的『不要了』然后你还要射进来......”

夏油杰捏捏缠在身上的小腿，干脆给他按摩起来。五条悟也没再使劲蹭他，而是重新拿回了遥控器开始不断换台。

“接下来是明天的天气预报，请结野小姐给大家进行播报……”

“一起私奔吧，小桃！等到我们打拼成功再回来照顾父母……”

“我们的大奖得主是——”

五条悟扔下遥控器，“果然还是想做，杰，快脱衣服。”

夏油杰正给他捏大腿，闻言使劲拍了一把，“还要做，你不是都快睡着了？”

“最强不需要睡觉的，忘记了吗杰？”五条悟坐起来，开始扯夏油杰的领子，“穿这么多干嘛，不是还没冬天吗？”

夏油杰伸手帮他解开自己的衣服，又把他的袜子脱下来，从裤管往上抚摸他的小腿，反正没法反抗，不如干脆享受好了——夏油杰悲伤地发现自己似乎每次都有种被恶霸强暴的心情，但好像每次被他强迫的最终都会变成对五条悟的配合。

五条悟把脸埋在他的颈侧，一只手使劲抓他的胸肌，夏油杰拍开他的手，用商量的语气说，“我给你口，今天能早点睡不？”

“不能。”五条悟闷闷的声音和震动的皮肤让他的耳朵痒痒的，“因为我们是最强的，所以我们不睡觉。”

夏油杰被压在了沙发上，电视被五条悟不知怎么换到了肥皂剧。很明显经常是夏油杰被扒个精光，五条悟嫌他下面太扎干脆给他全剃掉了，光秃秃的露着鸟给他看。

五条悟往后挤了挤，本来就不多宽敞的沙发支撑着两个成年人的体重，他熟练地握住那根东西套弄几下，“这里都长出来了——杰，”他的掌心蹭过那些青色的硬茬，“等下会扎到的。”

夏油杰被他折腾得也想弄了，小幅度地挺着腰，用自己的东西磨蹭那只细瘦修长的手，“我又打不过你，你想怎么着就怎么着吧……”

“哈哈哈哈哈，说的好像是我强暴你。”五条悟故意用力抓了一把，十分满意地看夏油杰皱了皱眉头，“润滑呢？刚我怎么没看见你买？”

“——忘了。”夏油杰像是突然想起来什么一样，但他的确是觉得五条悟得好好休息而没买那些小玩意儿，“你不会累的吗？我以为你会更想睡觉。”

五条悟撇撇嘴，重新趴下去用脸蹭了那根十分有分量的肉棍，“你是故意的吧？夏油杰，你真的是故意的吧？”

夏油杰双手投降，“没有，真的，我以为你会想去睡觉的。”

他趴下去，柔软的白色头发轻轻地扫在那周围，漂亮的眼睛向上看着夏油杰，伸出舌尖去舔它——手里的东西立马更加膨胀了。等到手里的肉棍已经变得湿漉漉的时候，五条悟就没再管夏油杰爽没爽到了。

“哎——别停啊。”夏油杰有些不情愿地蹭他，“不让我先爽一下嘛？”

“怕你一会儿不行。”五条悟开始脱裤子，两条长腿看得夏油杰眼花缭乱，等到他把自己的东西直接抵到那个紧密的入口时，夏油杰才反应过来，“等等啊悟，你这样会受伤的，还是扩张一下吧。”

“今天不想。”五条悟皱了下眉——没润滑果然很麻烦啊。于是他又换上一副笑脸，趴下来亲夏油杰的唇角，“帮我舔嘛，杰……”

夏油杰翻了个白眼，含住了五条悟细长的手指，舌头色情地把它们舔得湿淋淋的，五条悟去咬他脖子，又在他耳朵后面舔来舔去。

等到五条悟实在没耐心的时候，那两根细长的手指也不过才刚刚被他吃进那里而已，他干脆地抬起屁股扶着夏油杰光溜溜的肉棒直接坐了下去。

两人都发出了呻吟——毕竟根本没怎么扩张，那个紧密的穴口被强行撑开——果然有点痛，五条悟不喜欢疼痛，且也没什么东西能让他有这样的感觉。他强行往下坐，那根粗壮的东西很快被他整个吃了进去。

夏油杰推他推不动，被夹得粗喘起来，“疼了吧？让我看看出血没……”

“没有，”五条悟仰着头长出一口气，感受着夏油杰在他身体里炙热得似乎是在跳动的东西，垂下眼帘看夏油杰的额角开始冒出细细的汗。那些纤长的睫毛盖住了流淌着的眼睛，夏油杰盯着它们看得愣神，直到五条悟伸手去摸两人的连合处，又在他大腿上不轻不重地掐了一把。

夏油杰这才回过神来，咬牙切齿，“你这混蛋干什么！”

五条悟一巴掌拍在他的胸肌上，“走神啥呢！快点动！”

“嗯？”夏油杰去抓他的手，在那上面留下了牙印，“我以为是你要强暴我的。”

五条悟撇撇嘴，趴下去亲了他一口，“夏油老师，那我要开始动了哦。”

——的确很大。五条悟撑着他的腹肌，把那根东西吐出来一些，又坐下去，把它吃回身体里。被他胡乱扩张过的甬道还不习惯，只紧紧咬着夏油杰不愿意让他退出来，把他夹得皱起了眉头。

五条悟却一点都不急，只是感受着这样的过程慢慢地让它打开自己的身体。他低头去看——那根粗壮的东西上已经出现了青筋，等再吃进去的时候他甚至觉得它们故意在自己敏感的地方摩擦。夏油杰的手抚在他的大腿上，随着他起伏的动作摩挲细嫩的皮肤。

“你太大了...杰......”

五条悟用另一只手捋过额前的头发，不断地在夏油杰的身上起伏。那里已经全软了，真的像小嘴一样吞吐着夏油杰的东西，五条悟不停地把它坐进去又扭着身体找那一点，使劲蹭着那里，同时呻吟出声，“啊——杰，嘶......真的很舒服......”

夏油杰被动地盯着他，却把玩着和他十指相扣的手指，他被那里咬得也爽飞了，但被按着没法去顶他。那手指又强硬地进入他的口腔，他眯着眼睛任由那些细长的手指摸自己的舌头，直想把这个白毛的人民教师按在沙发上干死他。

“放开我嘛，悟。”夏油杰含着他的手指，模糊不清地说，“你不是懒得动吗，我快忍不了了。”

五条悟看上去十分惊恐，“这才刚刚插进来...杰，你已经不行了吗？”

“狗屁，是忍不了想操你了。”夏油杰罕见地讲了平时不会说的话，“快点动！不然就让我来！”

要求这么多。五条悟没好气地咬他的乳头，又挪了两下找到自己的那一点，照着那里上下接着动了起来。

每每顶到那里都会让他浑身清楚地感受到快感在大脑里乱窜，那感觉舒爽极了——让人想迅速地再次被狠狠操到那里，不停地拥有那种专属于性高潮的刺激感。五条悟的眼睛落在夏油杰的眼里就是光，而现在那些光里正透漏着被快感折磨出的无措。

——只有这个时候，夏油杰自己都没发现他正着迷又痴缠地盯着挚友的眼睛，只有这个时候才能让他露出这样的表情来。五条悟的速度在变快，夏油杰只觉得那个火热的肉洞裹得他想干脆地射在里面，又想要一直放在里面永远都不出来。

“杰——啊——你好大......”

五条悟忽然无所畏惧地大声叫了出来——是真的很爽，加上他听到外面似乎有人敲门。他堵住了夏油杰的耳朵，又去亲吻他的嘴唇——

夏油杰被他突然的举动弄得一愣，不过他也习惯了五条悟不按常理出牌。五条悟不再顾忌会不会把夏油杰榨出来，也不再专注于刺激自己的那一点，而是几乎整根地坐进去又提起腰把它放出来，咬着夏油杰的嘴唇喘气。

那根东西像烧热的金属一样硬得不行，即使那里已经完全被打开了，也不得不颤抖着吮吸着它。五条悟觉得精神有些混乱了——他喜欢这样，让快感冲散理智，只有夏油杰可以做到。

“杰......”

“好像忍不住了......”

夏油杰的手指插入他的头发，也贴着他的嘴唇轻声说，“那就射吧，一起？”

五条悟立刻放开了他的嘴唇，“不行，你不许，我还没爽够。”

“可是你夹得太紧了啊悟，”夏油杰动不了，但他指了指自己被身上的人释放出来的阴茎，湿漉漉的，“我快想射了，我们已经很久没有做过了，第一发顺其自然不好吗？”

“对哦，明天你也不工作。”

“什么？悟，我明天是有工作的。”

“不行，明天还要，今天想睡觉了。”五条悟重新动了起来，细长的手指找到夏油杰的与他重新十指相扣。夏油杰觉得身上的任性鬼把他放开了，于是也开始向上顶弄那个已经湿乎乎的甬道。

“杰......你别顶那里了......”

“不是很爽吗......别夹啊......”

五条悟按住他的腹肌，很快就浑身颤抖着达到了高潮——前面的欲望他从来不管，这样被肏干挤压前列腺被硬生生送上高潮是他喜欢的。那些浓稠的白色液体弄上了夏油杰的整个胸膛，他还故意把它们抹匀了，让那些肌肉看上去也湿漉漉的。

夏油杰被他夹得干脆也射了出来——左右明天这货是不会让自己去上班，不如今天早点结束睡觉等明天百分百精力的五条悟榨干他。

那些东西冲进了甬道更深的地方，明显的饱胀感让五条悟又夹紧了他。

随后他抬起屁股把夏油杰的东西解放了出来，低头去看从自己的穴里流出来的一丝丝精液。五条悟弯下腰去亲了一口那根阴茎，“多谢款待！”他说，然后整个人瘫在了夏油杰身上。

“悟？”

“喂，你不会睡着了吧......”

“想睡觉——抱我回去。”

“你很沉啊——”

  



End file.
